


all teeth & all bite

by gothzabini (girl412)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst ?, Camping, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Questionable kinks, Soft Boys, Teeth, can you believe i wrote this because me neither, no real mentions of the battle, promotion of dentistry as a profession, this is literally just crack fic that's all it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 18:11:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15540051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl412/pseuds/gothzabini
Summary: Draco's got picture-perfect teeth, and Harry can't look away. Surely that's normal?





	all teeth & all bite

**Author's Note:**

> this is obviously because of the discord chat. anyway, hope you enjoy this gibberish <3

Later on, when he was asked about it, Harry would blame whoever thought that a camping trip for a week near Hagrid’s hut would be a good activity for the few Eighth Year students who’d come back. They’d been divided into shifts on some arbitrary basis, and much to Harry’s chagrin, he was in the same group as Parkinson and Malfoy. Thankfully, Ron was in their group as well, so at least Harry wouldn’t have to suffer alone.

Except it wasn’t really suffering if it was just too much exposure. This was the most time Harry’d spent around the two Slytherins, and after an evening during which Parkinson brought out a bottle of vodka and Malfoy tried to tame a wild parrot and ended up getting scratched, the two Gryffindor War Heroes and two Slytherin War Failures were suddenly on first name basis. 

Ron and Pansy were terrifying, but also mostly self-sufficient. They spent two nights merely playing chess and exploding snap and affectionately bitching about their younger sisters. 

Harry was already afraid of Tulip Parkinson, despite never having met her.

All the same, this odd new friendship between Harry’s best friend and Draco’s best friend meant that the two boys suddenly had a lot of time to themselves. It was the most time Harry’d ever spent alone with Draco Malfoy, and since neither of them seemed to know what to say, they usually spent it staring at each other, which would’ve been creepy if it were anyone other than them.

This night was no different, except that Ron and Pansy were playing Jenga and discussing rugby, of all things. Harry had learnt by watching that when Pansy lost at Jenga she would retaliate by throwing the Jenga blocks at whoever was nearby, and Harry had died enough times for the Wizarding World to chance dying again.

Therefore, there wasn’t anything to do – except that Draco was sitting at the edge of the lake, one of his hands in the water, his eyes staring into the distance. Harry didn’t want to disturb him since he seemed truly at peace, but he couldn’t look away.

Harry watched in fascination as the light reflected off Draco's jawline, making his already pale face take on a lunar glow. He felt something shift in his gut, a little clenching of sorts, as Draco smiled, a pearly set of teeth on display. In the dim light, his canines looked pointer than ever - Harry found that oddly fitting - pointy teeth for a pointy boy. The way his grey eyes looked was eerie, almost mercuric. Harry stared at the slant of his jaw, the edges of his teeth, the way his thin upper lip looked when he smirked like that - and was horrified to find that, instead of being able to form coherent thoughts like a normal human being, his entire cognitive ability seemed to have been broken down to the horribly primal urge to have the other boy bite him, or at least scrape his teeth against his skin. 

Draco’s eyes moved to meet Harry’s ; questioning, inquisitive. Harry stared at his chin, wondered what it’d be like to cup it in his hands, to kiss him so enthusiastically that he’d clang their teeth together at first. Wondered what it’d feel like to have Draco’s hot breath in his ear like the dragons he shared a name with, to have him bite his lower lip and kiss him like his life depended on it.

“You’re staring at my teeth.” 

Harry blinked, looked up at him, at the odd look on his face. Without really thinking, he said, “Yeah, you have a nice smile. When you smile, that is. I mean, because of the teeth. It’s not like your smile is actually nice, of course.” 

“Potter, spare me the antics,” Draco said dramatically (and hypocritically, Harry thought.) “If you want me to bite you, you just have to ask.” 

Harry stared at him with astonished horror, and Draco smiled then, a really genuine smile that was surprisingly crooked and Not Pointy (not that Harry was dwelling on it, of course not.) 

He was saved from responding by being hit on the back of his head with a Jenga block. Pansy, it seemed, had learnt to throw her blocks long distance. 

After the usual drama that occurred after they played Jenga, Ron and Pansy went for a walk together, and Harry found himself in Draco and Pansy’s tent, which was not as green as he assumed it would be, but instead full of vintage gay literature and stuffed toys.

“You’re so odd,” Harry complained, sitting next to Draco on his bed so that their shoulders touched.

“You’re the one who’s fascinated by my teeth,” Draco retorted. 

“They’re so pretty,” Harry said, not bothering to deny it. He put a hand on Draco’s jaw, and heard his breath hitch. He pressed his thumb against Draco’s lips, and when Draco parted his lips almost reflexively, pressed the tip of his thumb against his front teeth. “You’re so pretty, fuck, I can’t stop thinking about your mouth.” 

“Yeah?” Draco asked, sounding pleased. Harry’s thumb was still in his mouth and he wondered if he should’ve been surprised when Draco gently probed it with his tongue. “I’ll give you something to think about.” And then gently, like a vampire, he pressed his nose into the crook of Harry’s neck and scraped his teeth against the sensitive skin there. Harry gasped. 

“I could blow you, you know,” Draco said softly. “And maybe bite your inner thighs, since you get off on that.”

“Piss off, I don’t have a teeth kink,” Harry protested, laughing in a startled way. “It’s just your teeth that turn me on.” 

“What a compliment,” Draco said drily. “Thank you, Harry. I’ll write that in my diary. Saviour of the Wizarding World gets a stiffy each time he sees my teeth.” 

“That is **not** what’s going on here,” Harry protested, tackling Draco onto his back and resting his elbows on his stomach, effectively pinning him down. “Anyway, if you want to blow me, we can discuss that. But don’t you think you should kiss me first?” 

“Oh,” Draco said, sounding startled, as if the thought of kissing had never occurred to him. “You really want to do that with me?”

Harry considered saying something about how he was only considering it for Draco’s teeth, but something in the other boy’s expression was oddly vulnerable and open. Harry’d never seen Draco look like this, and he was damned if he was going to mess it up over something as trivial as canines. 

“Yeah,” he said instead, and he bent over and Draco leaned forward and they met halfway. The kiss was everything scandalous – passionate, semi-sexual, full of gross sucking noises like the Squid removing its tentacles from the glass windows of the Slytherin common room. When Draco bit his bottom lip, Harry smiled into the kiss.

Later, they lay there, neither of them talking, but both of them at peace.

“I’ve got an internship with Hermione’s parents,” Harry said, only to break the silence.

Draco was silent for a long time, but when he spoke, Harry could hear the laughter in his voice. “Honestly, I’m not surprised.” 

Pansy wasn’t amused by the fact that Harry fell asleep in her sleeping bag that night, barely three centimetres away from Draco, but holding hands with him anyway. Ron didn’t seem too bothered, however, simply saying that he’d seen it coming (“After all mate, you couldn’t look away from his teeth.”) 

Harry knew he wouldn’t need to ever look away from those teeth, though. Draco smiled at him a lot more, and his smiles were very soft, which made for a nice contrast from his general pointy aura. It wasn’t about the teeth anymore, it was about the boy who smirked with them.

**Author's Note:**

> am i going to regret this tomorrow? possibly.  
> if you wanna talk to me about whatever the fuck you just read, hmu @ tumblr (gothzabini) 
> 
> brush your teeth b4 you go to bed! gotta keep them clean & SHINY


End file.
